


Really a "maiden"

by Psyboss



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Bondage, Futanari, Gore, Lesbian, Masturbation, Other, Rape, Sleep, massive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyboss/pseuds/Psyboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you start reading:<br/>I am not a good writer, my english is not that good and may sound a bit like out of german context. <br/>There will be rape, bondage, futanari, massive amounts of sperm, and other NSFW and 18+ content. So please if you don't like that leave now.<br/>It was a request. So deal with it.<br/>And no bitching about my writingstyle or my likes / dislikes. I am writing for someone, and put my effort in it. If it is something to improve<br/>myself though, feel free to commend with positive / negative things. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really a "maiden"

/*

_**Really a "maiden"?** _

  
Suddenly there was a sweet, but somehow a terrifying stench, and Rylai, the crystal maiden, felt more and more sleepy the more she inhaled the stench.   
But before the fell into a deep sleep, she saw a figure with wings in the dark.

"Finally", the mysterious figure, who was none other than the succubus Akasha. She prefered to call herself "Queen of pain", because that was the cause  
she was summoned a long, long time ago. But this time she did not want just "pain". As a succubus, it is hard to survive. You need to mate yourself every   
night (with a male human). But with her it was a lot more ... complex. As she had a little appendage as an extra to her always hungry succubus pussy. At the place a normal  
woman / succubus had a lit, she had a penis, and not a small one at all, it was big enough to easily allow her to blow herself. She had not balls, her  
sperm was produced through her magic. But with that appendage, she had to mate twice per night, as an addition also with a female.

For this night she had a special plan, she wanted not only to satisfy her hunger, she wanted also some fun, and she wanted to find out, if the rumors  
about the crystal "maiden", the people around here were telling was true. So she got herself a bottle of chloroform, sneaked in Rylai's house and opened  
the bottle under her bad. She waited until she was asleep, and then came in and admired the sleeping beauty. "So innocent, sooo ... pure", she thought, while  
caressing her. Akasha had two options now, she could take the maiden here, or at her castle. She decided to do it here, although she had some funny  
and interesting, and most important painfull things to fondle Rylai. But she had to be careful, the people said she was a strong mage, who could  
freeze someone to death. So she decided, to tie her hands to the bed, so she could not use her hands to cast spells. After that was done, she cut the woman's  
robe with her knive, carefully, not to wake her up - yet. After she threw away the rests of the robe, she undressed herself, letting her all to wet pussy  
and her hard and ready member out of their prison. She checked if she really was still a virgin, she slid a finger into her pussy lips, and truth be said,  
there really was a little resistance, a small fabric. She could not believe that this beautiful woman was not touched yet. Akasha decided to wake her up -   
in her way. She took her knive, and cut a little bit through the skin between her tits. Blood run with it, and Rylai snapped out of her sleep with a scream.

She tried to move, but only her feed were able to, her arms were tied. She tried to identify the person who cut her, but in the darkness she could still just  
see a woman with wings. But she could see the shiny knive the woman used, cutting her. Rylai begged the woman to stop hurting her, but she just received a   
laughing, that somehow was making her ... horny. "I am here for your virginity, Rylai. I am here to have some special ... fun with you. Are you terrified now?  
You wanna beg for mercy?", the person said, with a voice that sounded like from heaven and hell at the same time. She decided not to answer, but tried to kick  
her with her feet, but without success. Akasha kept on cutting through the soft skin, until she came to the nearly completely shaped pussy, just a little  
strip of the blond hair was still there. She pulled the knive out, and caressed the maiden's clit with the shaft of the dagger. The poor thing let out a moan,  
and tried to surpress the next upcoming.

Akasha decided that it was now time to start. She rammed the dagger into the lumber of the floor, and lowered herself onto the shaft. It slid into her pussy  
and she groaned out in ecstasy. At the same time she stroaked her penis, feeling even better, and preparing it for the action to come.  
She started to lick the maiden's pussy, so she could use her better later. The maiden couldn't control herself anymore, it felt  
just too good. She let her moans out, one louder than the one before. She felt something approaching, something very powerful, but just before it hit her,  
the mysterious person stopped. Queen of Pain climbed of the dagger, and pinched Rylai's nipple. At the moment the maiden opened her knive for an "aaaagh!",  
the succubus slid her member into her mouth. She could slid in about 60 percent, but before Rylai could gag, she slid her member nearly completely out again.  
Akasha started to facefuck her, harsh, and with a unhuman speed. The maiden started to cry, it just hurt so much, her lips and mouth could just not take  
such a monster. She could just hope that her rapist would finish soon. And indeed, the succubus began to move even faster, and then started to shoot  
her load into her throat. Cm gagged though, and she could just take not that much, Akasha had to pull her cock out, while still shooting load after load  
onto the maiden's face and body, leaving nearly no place clean. After the last load was shot, the lady laughed, and said: "Don't think I am done with you!  
Don't forget why I am here, to take your virginity! So make yourself comfortable." She decided to start without a big pause, without mercy.

She placed her cock in front of the virgin's entry, and then rammed her cock into her. The blood of her virginty spilled out, together with some  
juice and some (pre-)cum. Crystal maiden just blacked out though, it was just too much. Akasha wasn't to sad about it, as she just felt the pleasure  
and the ecstasy. She fucked her like an obsessed, and using the shaft of the dagger again to give her more pleasure. Not long after, she felt the long awaited  
orgasm and .... at the same time felt a heat of pain burning her from behind. She screamed in pain and agony, shooting more sperm than ever into the poor maiden.  
She felt herself burn, a pain that was even too much for her, she looked around, and saw a woman, with literally fire in her hands, shooting fire at her.   
"Don't. Ever. Hurt. My. Sister. That's MY job!" the intruder shout, and with that burned away the succubus, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Lina, the Slayer, looked around in the room, her passed out sister, pinned to her own bed, liters and liters of the stranger's sperm, and the still smoking ash.  
She inhaled the stench, that sperm could not just be normal sperm, it smelled too good. She decided to taste it, right from her sister's tits. Was a bit salty, but also   
sweet. She could not get enough of that, so she licked everything up, and even opened her sister's mouth and pussy lip's to get more of it, all the while caressing her  
swollen pussy through the fabric.

What the Slayer did not know though was, that she was beeing watched. A person, that followed her a whole weak, waiting for a moment to surprise her and use her   
to his pleasure. And the fortune wanted it - there were even 2 hot woman now, just waiting for him. He smiled under his mask. He was the only one left of his  
tribe, why not revive this tribe?  
*/


End file.
